Typically, the loading/unloading station is a structure which has a plurality of storage shelves, superposed on one another, each defined by a pair of opposite brackets fixed to two respective vertical internal faces (open or closed). The objects are arranged on shelves where they rest on the brackets only by opposite ends of the objects themselves. Usually the brackets comprise horizontal beams a longitudinal extension whereof is in a horizontal plane and interests almost the whole horizontal depth of the storage space; the extension in the transversal direction is somewhat limited, in order to leave the central area of each shelf substantially free.